


Abort Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CEO!Castiel, Hitman!Dean, M/M, Office!Sex, anna is the assistant of castiel don't fucking worry, i guess that's just because i wrote it, in my opinion, man this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hired as a hit-man to take out the big CEO Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abort Mission

Fiddling with the scope on his rifle, and tightening the silencer, Dean tried to keep balance on his perch on the building’s roof. He has his dog tag in between his teeth in concentration. Ten more minutes and the man would be right in front of the window, right in his aim.

Looking through the scope, he places it’s aim just above the office chair, a good estimate of there the man’s head should be. He waits and sips his coffee. There isn’t a stir in his stomach like there used to be when he first started. He’s used to this now. He’s used to the searing heat of the height, the calls of the birds as they fly by or settle on phone lines. It’s almost time and doesn’t feel a thing. Not when he sees the man open the door, not when he sets his stuff on his desk, back still turned to Dean, and not when he sits down.

It’s when he turns around for about a minute, just to look out over the town, that Dean feels something in his stomach. It’s something he hasn’t felt since before he started. It’s butterflies. He holds his breath and takes in the glint of blue he can see, the dull back of the man’s hair and how his shirt perfectly accents his eyes. His dog tag falls from his mouth and he lowers his gun. The movement causes the man in chair to look up, and he sees Dean, his eyes squinting.

He has to act fast, so Dean pulls up his gun again and aims. The man moves and Dean tries to keep the red dot on the man’s forehead. He takes the shot.

He misses.

The bullet goes through the office chair and only slightly cracks the glass. Military Grade bullets. But the man is on the floor now, arms covering his head now. Four minutes left in his time slot.

He sets his gun down vertically and stands, rubbing his face. This is the first time that he’s fucked up since—well he doesn’t even know. This is a massive blow to his income. He’s thinking running is his best option at this point.

So he starts packing up. He grabs his gun, yanks it up, screws off the silencer and un-clips the scope. So much for a life for him.

But the man at the window is up now, staring at him intently. What he doesn’t know is that the man he is dealing with is very daring. Why do you think he’s wanted dead? He’s an egotistical ass. and he has a pretty good idea of why that man on the roof has a gun. He has a pretty good idea of what to do next.

And then Dean is slack-jawed, his gun loose in his grip. He’s watching with intent as the man undoes his pants and brings them and his underwear to his ankles. He’s sitting at his chair again, even though it has a hole through it. What he’s focused on now, though, is his cock.

He brings his green eyes to blue ones and bites his lip. Dean’s own pants are growing tighter. He doesn’t know if the man can tell, but he has a pretty good idea that he can see he’s having an effect on Dean.

He strokes languidly, soft and almost caring at the beginning. Then he starts flicking his wrist. He’s pumping himself now, strong and hard. Dean can’t help but to stare, and palm his own cock. All fucks given are being thrown over the edge of the building at this point. He leans his hip against the barrier edge and let’s out one breath in a big gust.

Castiel is now moving so fast that his feet are hovering above the ground and his well-earned abs are showing where he’s lifted his shirt. His hands trail farther up and find his biceps, rest on his nipples. His mouth is open and he’s gasping, even though he knows Dean can’t hear it. He looks at Dean again, as if asking. Dean nods and hisses through a cringe. He’s so close and he still has two layers constricting him.

Castiel takes the invitation and pitches his nipple between his index and thumb. He’s so close as he strokes, and so he lets go of his nipple to grip his balls and roll them in his hand. And then he comes. He comes so hard, the stripes almost almost reach his chin. And his head is splayed back on the chair, his thighs tight and muscles showing.

He’s breathing hard still when he looks back up for Dean, his eyes still filled with lust. Dean looks down at his crotch and he’s still palming it. Castiel smirks. When Dean looks back up, Castiel is writing swiftly on a pad. Places it against his window when he’s done.

“Let me take care of that?” Is all it says. Dean almost jumps off the building. But instead he gulps and nods really fast, not a care in the world. He even ditches his gun, he runs down the stairs, not caring for an elevator at the moment.

He crosses the street hurriedly, cars honking and slowing for him. His heart is beating as he tries to cover his erection at the front desk.

“Could you call up to Mr. Novak? He should be expecting me.” He pants as he finishes. He doesn’t looks the receptionist in the eyes. She gives him a weird look but picks up her phone anyway, dialing a 7 for Castiel’s floor, getting through to his assistant. She says what she has to before there’s a pause.

Up on the seventh floor Castiel gets a knock at his door and he struggles to cover up the top half of hair body and hide the bottom under his desk.

“Mr. Novak, were you expecting anyone? I’ve got a call from the base floor and they’re saying there’s a man for you.”

“Ah, yes Anael. I’m sorry I failed to inform you but I do have a personal conference to get to. Let him up, leave the door unlocked.”

She nods, her eyebrows knit in confusion, but still does as she’s told.

Not even five minutes later Castiel hears his door knob jiggle a bit before it turns, and in walks Dean Winchester, slightly sweaty and disheveled. He’s breathing heavy, and the way his chest rises stirs something in the office worker. He kicks his pants off his legs, his shoes to follow, bends down on his knees to crawl to the man who once had intentions of murdering him.

Dean walks further towards him, grabs his tie and leads him to the love seat he saw from the window. He sits with a breath of air and settles back. He’s got his hands in Cas’s hair as the man grips his thighs and lifts his shirt. Next comes the belt and pants and the next thing you know, he’s naked from the waist down. Nothing to lose now. Castiel kisses his inner thighs and teases him with bites and licks all over the place.

By now he’s tugging on really dark hair, the first feature he noticed. Words written on paper did not give it justice, same goes for the eyes, his entire being. His head falls back against the cushion and he’s moaning. Castiel licks stripes up his cock, long and wet. He teases the head - he’s a big tease - swirling his tongue around it and suckling only a little. He circles his fingers on Dean’s hips and pulls them forward.

Castiel positions him where he’s kneeling on one knee, hips bucked and back arching against the seat. Cas makes him tighten his grip is hair. He rests his hands in the carpet, and just lets go, relaxes.

His voice comes out low and gruff when he says, “I want you to fuck my face.” Dean lets out such a breathy moan at his words and almost falls back against the seat. He does as told and steadies himself, rubbing his thumbs at the edges of the man’s lips, feeling the wetness at the tips of them. 

He brings the tip into his mouth and inhales. And then he pumps in faster. He’s not sure how much the man can take bu it proves to be a lot as Dean get his cock all the way into Castiel’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for his stomach to start fluttering, his breathing becoming erratic.

Castiel rests his chin on Dean’s stomach when he’s finished. He gives him a minute before he goes and hovers over the man. He looks into his eyes before kissing him, letting him taste himself on Cas’s He wraps his hands around Dean’s throat. He breaks from the kiss.

“You know, Crowley sure is stepping up his game in the looks department, sure is a shame to see a pretty face like yours just go to waste.” And before a look of confusion can fully make it’s way onto Dean’s face, Castiel snaps his neck, and it’s lights out.


End file.
